The Immortal companions
by valleysdai
Summary: The impossible task made possible by the impossible man Please R&R guys cause I want to improve it and I need a monster to defeat in future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**The Immortal companion**

There is a man, an impossible man, and his task: to make the most impossible thing in all of reality happen.

After losing yet another companion on his endless journey the Doctor is pinned to the doors of the TARDIS with grief. He remembers the asteroid beyond the universe and his talk with _his_ TARDIS. Then something clicks in his mind like a cog falling into place in the greatest machine ever made.

He runs to the console and retrieves his box full of things beginning with C. He rummages about until he finds what he is looking for. A communicator. It is similar in appearance to an old fashioned radio, but it will, soon, be much more. He attaches the communicator to the main console of the TARDIS and removes the cover to the heart of the TARDIS.

"Sorry old girl, this is going to sting." He mumbles apologetically.

Then he connects the communicator to the heart of the TARDIS, there is an immense explosion, then darkness as the TARDIS resets her systems.

Suddenly the TARDIS reboots and the Doctor hears the crackling of the communicator come to life.

"That did not sting; it blew up my non critical systems. Typical, me having to clean up the mess you leave here AGAIN!" she roared, "It's a good thing for you that I knew about this beforehand, otherwise I would have had the smell of a Time Lord roast in here for centuries!" she ranted.

"Ah. Right. Um, sorry Sexy." He replied haltingly.

"All this because you miss those strays that come and go as you please. If I let you keep one here permanently would that put a cease to your endless moaning after each stray?" She went on.

"Permanently….? But how?"

"Simple my thief. I will take you to the place you need to go and you will do what needs to be done. But which one would you keep?" she mused.

"Take me there." He commanded.

Then the unmistakeable sound signalled the start of their journey. The date on the screen was shifting forwards at an incredible speed. Then it stopped in the year 5145, when the Doctor looked it on the map he saw that it was the planet Rashood. The research planet of the sisters of the infinite schism.

"What's here?" He demanded.

"The flawless BCM."

"Unlike the machine your plan is definitely flawed, for a start it doesn't do anything with Time Lord bodies."

* * *

**ok guys tell me what you think cause that will help with later chapters XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"All it needs is a Time Lord template, from you my thief."

"But they can use it again and that is…bad. Very, very bad."

"Then destroy the template."

"Oh…oh, of course!"

And with that he sprinted through the door into a plain white corridor sonicking as he went. He came to a sudden stop and looked at the reading of his screwdriver.

"Let's see, where…to…go? Ah straight on." With that he continued his sprint with his sonic stretched out in front of him.

Then he got to a huge security door. He opened it and beheld the body construction machine. It was shaped like a massive tube with flashing lights and controls connecting two see through pods.

He dashed to the controls, sliding to a standstill and brought up the templates menu with a quick zap of the screwdriver. Then he went to the: _add new template._

"This is going to hurt." He muttered as he inserted his hand into the newly extended hand sized tube.

The Doctor let out an ear splitting scream as his DNA was extracted painfully.

When the process was completed it scarred his hand like it had when the 10th accidentally created Jenny.

But he knew there was one more important thing left to do, he went to one of the pods and made a holo projection of the companion that he was going to immortalise.

The machine scanned the holo projection and the control console pinged. He rushed to the console and read:

_This holo projection is part human please confirm that you want to make it a full Time Lord._

The Doctor selected _confirm_ and watched as the new body was made with the clothes the holo was projected as wearing.

"So it IS you." A voice behind the Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello…Captain." He replied, "What rings you to Rashood?"

"I have offered to become the nurses' human guinea pig."

"Why? You can survive any disease out there."

"I know, but I realised: a big planet full of experimental technologies, you'd travel here sooner or later."

"You could have teleported."

"I couldn't because I was shot by a guard of a fat blue man, and when I recovered I had lost the vortex manipulator and my arm was tingling as it always does whenever it heals."

"Ah, yes…well I know that blue fat man."

"Thought so. What is that machine?" he asked.

"It's the body construction machine."

"What does it do?"

"It makes living bodies without a conscience."

"Why?"

"If a living being is born with a disability it can make another body of that being, but without any disabilities and transfer their conscience into the body. It is also used as a sort of trans-species machine."

"I meant why are you using it? What do you mean a trans-species machine?"

"I'm saving a companion that died in front of me. And it can change a living beings species."

At this moment the BCM pings and the companion steps out.

"Hello." Jack says.

"Stop it." The Doctor warns.

"I was just saying hello."

"I know you jack, you flirt with anyone."

"What is she to you Doctor?" He asks curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My wife."

"Oh."

"Hello dear." He said as he turned around

"You are late."

"By the looks of it I was dead right."

"What do you mean my love?"

"It locked onto your last living conscious thought…sweetie."

"But Doctor you told me she died in the library." Jack interrupted

"Until recently I believed that."

"What did you do?"

"I removed her conscious just before she connected the wires. That was the bright light that I saw."

"But her conscious was in the neural thing."

"That was a backup storage of her brainwaves just in case I was wrong and needed to extract her from CAL. Come to think of it when was the last time we met in your time line?"

"In New New York, when you were with Martha."

"But that's impossible you were the face of Bo and you dies in front of me."

"Yeah I died then, but I still regenerated, it just took longer to return to this form."

"Oh yeah." With that he sonicked the console and caused a minor explosion. "I have removed the Time Lord template permanently. Oh," he said looking dazed, "the three humanoids in the whole universe that are immortal are in this facility."

"There's me, you and the TARDIS but who's the other one?" Jack inquired.

"River Song."

"But I'm a human now." She disagreed.

"You were before I beamed you here."

"What changed?"

"Your body…sweetie."

"How has it changed?"

"I inserted your conscious into a Time Lord body of yourself." The Doctor said sounding pleased with himself.

River walks right up to him and slaps him across the face.

"That was for not consulting me. And this is for saving me." She says as she kisses him on the lips.

As she moves away the Doctor says "I should have remembered that powerful slap of yours. But it wasn't my idea to bring you back as a Time Lord."

"Who's was it?" she queried as she took out her gun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My other…wife."

SMACK.

"Ow, why did you slap me again? You know her and like her."

"Take me to her now my love. You too fly boy."

"Yes ma'am." Jack said hastily.

And they began the quick march back to the TARDIS. As they were close to the TARDIS the Doctor clicked his fingers and they all fell into single file; the Doctor in front with Jack in the middle and river behind.

"What have you done this time?" the TARDIS yelled. "I said you could keep one and what do you do? You bring home two!" she continued.

"Who is that?" River demands, waving the gun around.

"Well if it isn't Melody Pond back from the dead and immortalised. Not going to shoot me again are you?" The TARDIS lilted.

"Doctor who is it?" River ordered.

"My other wife or as you know her: The TARDIS." He answered.

"How is she speaking?"

"I inserted a communicator into her after another companion had left. I did it for comfort but she told me the way to keep a companion."

"And as thanks he pushes his boundaries and tries to get two permanent companions."

"Hello."

"Stop it."

"This is going to be painful for you, Doctor." Laughed the TARDIS.

"I've already been slapped by River, how much more pain can I–" As he was going to finish his sentence a box hurled towards him and collided with his nose and knocked him to the ground. "Ow, now I see what you mean, old girl."

"Doctor what is this box?" Jack questioned.

"It's a Time Lord Distress beacon." He replied as he was getting to his feet. "Play message." He said to the box.


End file.
